


My Heart is Yours

by crazystargirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dysfunctional Relationships, Flirting, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazystargirl/pseuds/crazystargirl
Summary: Thor and Loki are married. Thor is happy, Loki is not. It's not that Thor is unkind, Loki just fell out of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@teckmonky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40teckmonky).



> This is written for @teckmonky on Tumblr.

Loki was sitting at home waiting for Thor to come back from work. Dinner was in the oven and Loki was on the couch reading a book Thor had gotten him the previous day. 'What did I do to deserve him?', Loki thought to himself. Loki and Thor had been married for a few years and for a while everything was perfect, but after a while Loki felt less and less in love with Thor. He had never brought it up for fear of Thor being hurt, but it was tearing him to pieces on the inside. Thor had given him so much and yet here he was, unable to bring himself to love the man who gave him everything. It made him feel like a monster. Suddenly the timer on the oven rang, snapping Loki out of his thoughts. He placed his book on the coffee table and headed for the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he bent down and took dinner out of the oven. It was pork, Thor's favourite. As he's setting the food down on the table he hears Thor's car pull up outside, followed by the sound of the door opening and Thor calling out, "Loki I'm home!". "I'm in the kitchen, dinners ready", Loki called back, plastering a smile onto his face and turning to the door as Thor walked in with a huge smile on his face before walking up to his husband and kissing him full on the lips, causing Loki to blush scarlet. Thor chuckled, "Seeing you blush like that never gets old",making Loki blush harder. "D-dinners ready", Loki stuttered, flustered. Thor looked at the table and smiled seeing what was on the the plates. "I truly am the luckiest man alive"


	2. Chapter 2

"I truly am the luckiest man alive", at that, Loki broke down in sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks and dripping onto his shirt. "Loki! What's wrong?!", Thor asked alarmed as he watched Loki cry. It had happened so suddenly, what did he do?! "N-nothing,I'm just so happy", Loki choked out, tears still flowing freely no matter how hard he tried to stop them. Thor didn't quite believe him but instead of questioning it, drew Loki into his arms and led him to the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling Loki to sit on his lap with his head against his chest. "Shh shh it's ok, I'm here", he murmured stroking Loki's hair gently. After a little while of doing this, Loki's breathing evened out and he fell asleep on Thor's chest.

The next day, Loki was sitting in the exact same spot, reading the exact same book when he heard a car pull up in the driveway. Head snapping up, Loki looked at the clock. It was way too early for Thor to be home! However he was proven wrong when the front door opened slowly and Thor walked in with a big smile. "You're home early",Loki pointed out. "I know, it's just that.. you've been acting so strange lately and so I took a few days off to bring you on vacation", Thor said before waiting patiently for an answer. Loki was shocked, Thor had taken days off work for him, with that thought another part of his heart broke but he shoved it to the side and plastered a smile on his face. "Thank you", he breathed before running and tackling Thor with a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I cannot for the life of me write long chapters. I am sooo sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki closed his eyes and leaned back on the plane seat. They had gotten on the flight about an hour ago and he was bored. "Bored love?", Thor asked. Loki nodded, "A bit". Thor laughed softly, "We won't be landing for a while", he looked thoughtful, "We could talk". "About what?", Loki questioned. "How about our childhoods?", his husband suggested. That they did, for hours they shared tales of their childhoods. Some of the encounters were the same, Loki had been quite a prankster in his youth and Thor was one of his main victims whether they were at school or Thor was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Remember the time I got a hold of a smoke machine and ran into school screaming, YOUR SAVIOUR HAS RETURNED". Thor chuckled, "Yes I do remember, quite well actually, you got suspended for a week and you wouldn't tell the police where the smoke machine came from". Loki blushed, "I'd hoped you had forgotten that little detail". "Little detail?! You were arrested and almost accused of stealing". Suddenly, the plane jerked and people started to straighten up to prepare for landing. Loki and Thor did the same, stretching out and popping their backs. When the plane slowed to a stop, the two men stood and grabbed their hand luggage before climbing out of the plane and into the wind of Ireland.

The strong wind made their hair whip around, annoying Thor greatly. Loki chuckled and handed him a hair tie, "Told you we'd need these", he said smugly. Thor gave him a playful glare, "And I didn't doubt you, did I?". "No, no you did not". Thor rented a car and they started the drive to the hotel they were staying in, The Belbridge. The Belbridge was a fairly large hotel overlooking the Atlantic. It was right beside a beach but Loki doubted that they'd get an opportunity to visit it in this weather. They were booked into their room, a large one with a giant bed. The bed had cream sheets with a dark brown blanket folded over the end. They were exhausted from the jet lag so they stripped and slid under the covers. Thor pulled Loki up to his chest and stroked his hair. Loki felt himself beginning to drift off. The last thing Loki felt before he fell asleep was Thor pressing a light kiss on his hair When Loki awoke, the space on the bed next to him was empty. He could hear running water from the bathroom and figured that Thor was in there. Stretching, he pulled on his clothes and sat on the bed to wait. Thor came out a minute later,fully dressed. "I think we'll go out for brunch?", it was more of a question and Loki nodded, standing up. They walked downstairs and outside to the car. The wind was still roaring and the rain still lashing. They hopped into the car and sped off. When they arrived at a nice looking restaurant they hopped out and walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how'd you all like it? btw I only picked Ireland because I know jack shit about anywhere else. this chapter is really short because i'm a shit writer and have barely any ideas. my other stories are longer (whyyyy), should i give this a sad ending? i probably will tbh.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, this is short but I'm not able to write long chapters. Tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
